New Flight
by SweetBrownie
Summary: Toothless comes home one day with a newly hatched nightfury. No-one can guess from where it really comes from or where the parents are, as Toothless refuse to reveal anything. The hatchling is named Junior, and these are the stories of his childhood on Berk. "BOLD" - Dragontalk
1. Chapter 1: First Lesson

Junior stumbles on unused legs out of the bundle that is the sleeping Toothless. The small dragon have just awoken, and wants to explore the strange surroundings that is Hiccup's room. Junior gets to the table where the human works on new schematics and jumps up on the chair that stands there. He then stands up on his backlegs, as he leans towards the table with his front legs. Like that he have a good view of all the drawings that Hiccup have done.

Junior have of course no idea what the funny squiggles means, but he thinks them interesting and intriguing. He wants to make his own little squiggles, and therefor heads down from the chair and onto the middle of the wodden floor. There he breathes fire onto the woodwork by his feet and starts to make sooty marks on the flor by his feet. He haven't, however, learned that wood is flammable, and soon the dry planks start to crackle, sparkle and smoke.

Toothless, who first now starts to wake up, sniffs in the air and opens his eyes. As he sees the scene in front of him he shoots up. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!** " Toothless exclaims in shock as he rushes forward and tries to light the fire out with his tail. " **STOP IT!** " But, despite the bigger dragon's attempts, the fire spreads thru the woodwork.

Junior, who now knows that what he have done is bad, stops immediately to breath fire and quivers away in shame. " **I-I'M SORRY. I ONLY WANTED TO-** "

" **I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO,** " Toothless cuts short. " **YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WITH FIRE. FIRE CAN HURT, FIRE CAN KILL, FIRE CAN DESTROY. IT'S NOT A TOY.** " Junior rolls into a ball in his shame as Toothless keeps on struggling with the fire. When the bigger dragon realizes that it is a lost cause by himself he turns to the hatchling. " **GO GET HICCUP. HURRY.** "

Junior doesn't need to be told twice. He runs down the stairs and out the front door. And as he goes to get help the lesson sinks in; that fire can be dangerous when not wielded correctly.


	2. Chapter 2: You Can't Stop This Feeling

Since Toothless now have someone to care for he must take greater responsibility, which he surely do. But there is things that he can find odd with Junior. Like everytime Toothless brings back a fish. Before he eats Junior does a little dance of joy over the food.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** " Toothless asks the first time he sees it.

" **I'M JUST HAPPY,** " Junior answers and dances for a few more seconds before he starts eating.

Hiccup, who have also seen the dance, scratches his head in confusion. He have never seen any dragon dance when presented with a fish. Possibly they dance when courting the opposite sex, but not like this. But as time goes by the sight gets accepted by dragons and humans alike, even though it have attracted many strange looks the first couple of times.

Junior also goes in circles when he is to build up the courage to do something, especially something new. Like when he was learning how to fly for the first time. Before every try he swirls a few times on the spot.

" **WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?** " Toothless have questioned the first time it happens, and looks at the display with suspicion. " **JUST DO IT!** "

" **I MUST, OR ELSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL.** "

Hiccup doesn't know what to think of it. He suspects that Junior might do it to size up the task, but he isn't sure. He is mostly confused at Junior's strange behavior. Is it just Junior as an individual? Or does it have something to do with the breed? If it is the latter Hiccup doesn't understand why Toothless doesn't do it as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Different Days

One day is never like the other, as there is different things that happens all the time and takes place for different reasons. There are the lazy days, where Toothless and Junior will not get out of bed until the late hours of the afternoon. When they snuggle with each other, and gives of dull snores and dreams of fishes, sunny days and endless flights. Where they share each other's warmth and just cuddles. These are the days that Hiccup loves, as he adores the cute moments the two dragon shares.

There are also the days of the endless playtimes and pranks, where they sneak up on each other and chases each other back and forth. When they just want to have fun and not do anything else than to toy around. When they just want to be unruly. These are the days Hiccup doesn't like, as he seems to never get any control over the two dragons.

Then there are the days when they are sick, when their noses runs and their limbs aches. When they don't have the power to do anything else than to just lie in bed and grumble. When they only wants to get better. These are the days that Hiccup is less of a fan of, as he have to take care of two big babies.

All days are different, and what Junior learns from this is that you must take them as they come. No amount of planning can include an accident. Life goes on even when you have much trouble. There is no stopping time, and there is no use trying. So Junior just goes with it, and sleeps when he is tired, eat when he is hungry, plays when he is bored and rests when he is sick. Why worry, when there is always a tomorrow where you can make another try at your problems.


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

**Hello. I just want to say that this is the first half of Junior's origin story. The other half will come later. And I also want to give credit for sdkop21 for giving me this idea.**

* * *

Toothless sighs deeply as he opens his eyes from a rather long sleep. He feels a small shift besides him and looks over to the small bundle that lies tightly pressed up by his side. Junior have moved a bit in his sleep, and gives of a little coo. He seems to have a dream, and the bigger dragon fears it to be a bad one. Toothless murmers a little in reply, and snuggles his nose against Junior's to calm him down a little. It works, and Junior seems to settle back into a dreamless sleep.

Toothless remembers the day he first have met the hatchling. It is a few months from now, but the bigger dragon bears it in mind like it have been yesterday. The weather have been cloudy, and small waterdrops have fallen from the sky. It haven't been an outright rain, but it have drizzled fine little dribbles all morning. Toothless have runned thru the forest, and have followed a particular interesting scent that have lingered even though the moisture. The water have almost strenghtened it instead of washing it away. It have been days like this that Toothless wishes that his one tail fin have been missing, or else he could track these things so much easier.

And then, suddenly, there he have been. Junior. Alone and scared. "HELLO, THERE," Toothless have called out with a carefull and friendly voice to the little nightfury as he comes closer, with an interest that only he can possess. After all, Toothless have only seen other nightfuries since he himself have been a hatchling, until that unbearable queen dragon chased them away and raised him. " **WHERE DO YOU COME FROM? WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?** "

" **I-I DON'T KNOW...** " The little nightfury's voice dies out in a pityfull whine. Clearly something very wrong have taken place.

" **WHAT HAVE HAPPENED?** " Toothless have tried again.

This time Junior doesn't answer at all, but only looks down onto the ground. Toothless looks around for a bit, but finds no clue to any other dragon in the area or what might have happened. Then he looks down on the dragon, and wonders what he should do. He can't just leave the kid there, Junior is practically a baby. A predator or a rouge dragon might attack and kill the little hatchling.

So Toothless waits there with Junior in the cold weather, in hopes for the parents to come back. But as the minutes turns into hours Toothless gets the sinking feeling that they might not be coming back. And the hatchling refuses to reveal anything.

In the end Toothless decides to take Junior home. As the hatchling doesn't seem to want to reveal anything that have happened Toothless doesn't want to press him. And as for all the questions Toothless gets when he comes home with a hatchling in his mouth? As for his concern, it is all a secret for now. A secret between him and Junior.


	5. Chapter 5: Junior's Vague Story

**Hello. Here is the other part of Junior's origin story. I know that it is a bit vague, but if I ever are to write a longer follow-up to this story, I plan to explore it a bit more.**

* * *

Junior is now more than two years old, if you count from the day he was found. Hiccup have even marked the day on his calendar, and have made a little celebration for the small dragon. The whole town attended, and it was a real surprise for the little dragon. But it is on the same afternoon that Junior gives a small surprise in return. He approaches Toothless and runs his head against the bigger dragon to get attention.

" **I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU,** " Junior says.

" **AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?** "

And so begin a tale that gives Toothless chills, of a mother who had to flee with her hatchling from a danger that Junior only vividly remembers. Who become heart in her flight, but continues on despoten her injuries. He remembers that it was a human that they were running from, but he can't give any details because he was so young at the time. He do remember, though, that it was dangerous to stay at home.

" **BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, YOUR MOTHER?** " Toothless asks. " **DID SHE JUST LEAVE YOU OUT IN THE WOODS?** "

" **I DON'T KNOW, SHE JUST LEFT. I DO REMEMBER THAT SHE WAS BLEEDING.** "

It isn't such a long story, and the details are fuzzy. But it explains at least a part of what happened. If Toothless, Hiccup and the others will ever learn more of Junior's past is uncertain.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**So this is the last chapter of new flight. It isn't such a long series, as you might have noticed, but is a bit of a premise of a comming story. I don't know what the next story of Junior and Toothless will be called, neither when it will come out.**

* * *

Junior can't stop to wonder who the figure is. The human that his mother was so afraid of when he was little, before Junior come to know Toothless and the others. He surely want to know the identity of this human, and know why he was such a danger to dragons. Maybe Junior will know his mother's actions better then.

He misses his mother terribly. He remembers her big wings, her beautiful shade of grey and her love for him. And he remembers that he loved her very much. Where did she go, after she left him? Is she still alive? Where is she now?

When Junior grows a little older she flies as far as he dares in search for her. He is sure that he remembers her good enough to recognize her on first sight. And he distinctly remembers her scent as well. But after all the time that have gone by there isn't a sign after her in the area where he was found. It is like she have never existed but in his mind.

But he is sure that she did... that she _do_ exists. She must.

Junior tells all of his troubles for Toothless, and as the good fosterparent he is he is able to make the other dragons of Berk search as well. But even how much they looked they couldn't find anything at all. Not even the tiniest trace.

When nothing was found after months of search all the dragons but Junior gives up. " **IT IS BEST FOR YOU TO LET IT GO, YOUNG ONE,** " Toothless finally says when Junior insists on continuing. " **IT WILL ONLY BRING YOU MORE SADNESS TO DWELL ON IT.** "

" **HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!** " the younger one exclaims, with tears in his eyes. He feels that the other dragons are betraying him, and the one that betrays him the most is Toothless. " **WE MUST KEEP LOOKING, WE MUST FIND MY MOM.** "

" **SHE MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE ANYMORE. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, SHE WAS BLEEDING. SHE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN MORTALY WOUNDED.** "

" **THEN WHY HAVEN'T WE FOUND ANY BONES AFTER A NIGHTFURY?** "

Toothless only looks sadly at his fosterson and coos calmly.

That night Junior runs away to make a last search, a search that takes him a week to complete. Toothless gets into a fury for finding him, and sends every dragon to seek after him. In the end of the week, though, Junior gets back, wasted away and tired to the bone after all the searching.

" **YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, JUNIOR,** " Toothless scolds as he meets up with the younger dragon. " **DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER JUST DISAPPEAR ON ME.** "

" **YOU WERE RIGHT,** " Junior says tired, and makes Toothless face soften. " **I SHOULDN'T BE DWELLING ON IT. I MUST GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON.** " Junior then starts to cry.

" **THERE, THERE,** " Toothless soothes and rubs his head against Junior's in a try to stop him crying.


End file.
